My Wand, Your Fangs?: Welcome to the War
by MayaRoxUrSox
Summary: Bella has to leave Hogwarts, and some of her closest friends behind. Back home in Forks, she finds that things have changed, but Edward and his family seem to be the missing piece of the puzzle Dumbledore's left for her. OOC AU Cannon Wizards, Vamps, Wolves.
1. Preface

Chapter 1: Preface

**Disclaimer:** **The plot may be mine, but Rowling and Meyer own all else.**

**Heyyy, the name's Maya, and as this is my first fanfic, I ask you to be gentle. This is a Bella/Edward story, and I couldn't bring myself to stray from anything other that canon couples. I am a slow writer, so please don't expect an update on any kind of regular basis. I'm not the type to demand reviews (although feedback is greatly appreciated). I refuse to read a story until I see the word "Complete" under the description because the suspense of waiting for the next chapter is too much for me to handle. I thank you for taking the time to read my story and this lengthy authors note (I promise they wont always be this long).**

**So please, enjoy…**

**Bella**

"Idiots," I mutter as I look around at my cluttered room, "We leave in three hours and they still haven't packed"

_You love them_, my inner voice reminded me, _You'll miss them_

"Forever and always" I whisper as a tear slides down my cheek.

"Uh-oh," a familiar voice says behind me. I turn just in time to see my best friend, Hermione, yell down the steps, "Guys! She's crying again!" She rotates so that she's facing me and opens her arms for a hug. Without hesitating I run to her embrace, burying my head in her shoulder. Another pair of arms joins us, and without having to look, I know that it's Ginny, my other best friend.

Seconds later we hear the familiar sound of the stairwell just outside our door collapsing, turning into a slide, and alerting us that someone of the male species was trying to get into our dorms. It was accompanied by the yelps and grumbles of Nevil, Harry, and Ron- three more of my closest friends. I had to laugh at their antics. But of course that brought on another round of tears. I would miss them.

These five had taken on the daunting task of being my "Comfort Squad". They all came running anytime I began to feel depressed at the thought of our impending departure. Summer was coming and although I was only a Year 6, I wouldn't be returning in the fall. We were supposed to be spending our last year in the Hogwarts castle together, but when my muggle mother found out about Cedric Diggory's death she assumed that the school was now dangerous, and I had to leave. I couldn't just leave, knowing that a war was brewing, so I stalled for two years. But when she mentioned pulling me out again, I had no choice but to tell her about the war. Saying she freaked would be an understatement. She gave me to the end of the school year to say goodbye to my friends, and be ready to move in with my American father at the beginning of the summer.

***HPT***

"Hi Dad," I couldn't help but smile when I startled him. Charlie still wasn't used to the Floo system, especially considering I was the only one who used it. But the moment he realized it was me he jumped up from his favorite recliner, and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella! It's good to see you girl! I thought I was supposed to pick you up from the airport tomorrow?" he half asked, brushing ash from my shoulders.

"Yeah, well _That Woman_ paid for the plane ticket, and I'm boycotting her existence," I said nonchalantly as we pulled away from each other. Charlie opened his mouth to scold me but I cut him off, "Where's Mom and the twins?" I had taken to calling Sue, my step-mother, "Mom" when I realized that she understood me better than my birth mother ever would. Maybe it wasn't that she understood more, but that she made the effort to.

He shot me a knowing look, but answered my question, "Sue's at work and the twins, Leah and Seth are running with the pack." Even though we spent most of my life on separate continents, my dad's side of the family and I are extremely close. They knew I was a witch, and a good one at that, but they didn't treat me any differently than they did their other kids. But then again, my step-siblings were shape shifters, so I'm not sure if that's an accurate comparison. I usually spent most Christmases, Thanksgivings, and a month every summer in their home town of Forks, Washington, but lately I had been spending a lot of that time with my friends from school. I missed this side of my family and although I was sad to leave Hogwarts, I was ecstatic to be here.

"I'm going to go unpack, call me when everyone gets home," I smiled as I dragged my trunk up the steps.

"Don't forget, school starts tomorrow. I want you in bed by ten, young lady" he called after me.

"Yes, Daddy," I smile angelically at him causing him to chuckle.

"I mean it Bells. I catch you using that _Lumnos _charm at three in the morning again and you're grounded for a week. That includes Lily," he added sternly. I frowned but conceded. There was no way I was letting him take my owl away.

***HPT***

I sighed as I looked around the cafeteria. _Where to sit? _I wondered.

To my left, overly helpful Michael Newton was patting the seat next to him in an obvious invitation to sit there. How 'bout No. I think he's memorized my schedule. Every time I leave a classroom, he's right there, asking if he can walk me to my next class. "Stalker," I could almost hear Ginny hissing in my ear.

To my right, that Jessica girl from Trig was waving me over. Can you say psycho? Who greets a stranger with "Stay away from Mike; he's mine. So you wanna go to the movies on Saturday?" Chick is crazy. "She and Mike are perfect for each other," this time it was Hermione's voice I could hear. If I was going to be hearing their voices in my head every other minute, we were going to have a problem.

There was no way I was sitting with either of them so I pretended that they were invisible and continued to search for someone to sit with. When my eyes reached a table of four pale teenagers, I barely held back a gasp.

The moment I saw them I knew what they were. All the signs were there. It was simple Year 1 Defense Against the Dark Arts: smooth, pale skin, bright, golden eyes, dark shadows underneath their eyelids. But what were vampires doing here?It was hard to believe that they went to school here. Who wants to sit through high school for all eternity? Ew. I was curious, and there was nowhere else I could sit, so I decided to introduce myself.

As I began to walk towards their table all four of them looked up at me. The two blondes scowled at me while the two with darker hair smiled in excitement.

Oh, yeah. This should be good.

**A/N: Few things you should know.**

**All things in the Harry Potter series (except Dumbledore's death) went exactly as they did in the books with the addition of another friend being in the mix. **

**I made Ginny and Ron twins. Easier for me.**

**Seth and Leah and the twins, Naya and Kaya, are Sue and Harry's kids. Sue and Harry are divorced.**

**Edward is coming. This is only the beginning. **

**Please review. Not begging-just asking.**

**I do need a beta- I have no idea what I'm doing so… yeah...**

**Much Love,**

**Maya**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

"Hi." I said as I sat at one of the two empty chairs.

"That seat's taken," the blonde girl snarled at me as she rested her perfectly manicured hand on one of the male's biceps. Her hair flowed to just below her shoulders and accentuated her perfect features and curvy figure.

I rolled my eyes, "Down, girl. I'm not here to steal your man. Put the claws away," I turned slightly to look at the pixie-like vampire sitting closest to me since she seemed the friendliest. I intended to introduce myself but as I opened my mouth she interrupted me.

"You're Bella," was all she said, still grinning as she shook my hand vigorously.

"Yeah," I smiled amused, "and you're Alice." She nodded and giggled.

The muscular dark haired man looked at me on surprise. "How did you know that? Are you psychic too?" he asked incredulously.

"Uh… no. Unless you count Divination classes," I pointed at the named written in sequins on the bright yellow purse that rested next to Alice's tray of uneaten food, "Lucky guess."

"Pfft, where are my manners? Bella this is Jasper," she placed her had lovingly on the arm of the tall, blonde man sitting next to her. He smiled at me, but it seemed forced. He looked at me like I was some puzzle he was trying to figure out. Alice gestured to the two vampires across from her and said, "That's Emmet and Rosalie."

I smiled pleasantly and all of them, ignoring the sneer on Rosalie's face, "Nice to meet you all."

"This may sound a little strange to you, but you do realize that we're all-"

"Vampires?" I interrupted Jasper, "Well duh. It's kind of obvious. Or at least it is to me." All of them but Alice looked confused.

"Why is that exactly?" Rosalie questioned suspiciously.

It was my turn to be confused, "Why is what exactly?"

She sighed looking irritated, "Why is what we are obvious to you? How do you know about what we are?"

That's when it clicked. They were some of the few magical creatures that were unaware of wizards. The covens that kept more to themselves tended to miss out on important information- like the existence of wizards. How you miss out on that, I have no idea, but most muggles will live their entire lives surrounded my magic and never suspect a thing. It's sad, really.

"Okay, so this is going to sound really stupid and impossible but I'll say it anyway. I'm a witch," I said watching their reactions. They stared at me blankly for a monent, excluding Alice who just continued to bounce in place. I sighed. "As in female wizard."

It took about two seconds for that to sink in before Emmett and Rosalie began laughing hysterically. I sighed and looked to Alice and Jasper, expecting them to be doing the same. Instead Alice was rolling her eyes at Rosalie and Emmett while Jasper stared at me in shock. "You're completely serious," he stated, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course she's serious. Tell me, Bella, what level are you? Oh! What's your screen name? I bet its TrollSmasher963. You seem like a TrollSmasher963 to me," Emmett exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Really Emmett, World of Warcraft references? That game is offensive to wizards everywhere." This only made them laugh harder. "No seriously. It's like our Vampire Diaries. Look me in the eye and tell me that that's what life as a vampire is like." That shut them up, though Emmett was still chuckling to himself. "I think it's amazing that you can be a mythical creature and still refuse to consider what else could be out there."

Rosalie looked to Alice and Jasper, both of them wore serious expressions. I think that's when it hit her, "Is she serious?"

I sighed deeply, "Right 'cause I would totally walk up to a table full of strangers, tell them I knew one of their deepest, darkest secrets, then confess to being a mythical creature. All on my first day of school, no less."

Emmet opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Later," I waved, picking up my canvas bag and dumping my tray on the out of the cafeteria. As I walked away I heard Rosalie ask Alice how Edward would react to finding about a species he apparently knew nothing about. I briefly wondered who Edward was, but didn't dwell.

I remembered passing the Biology room on the way to English, so I knew I would have no problem finding it. That didn't keep Mike from following me like a lost puppy. "Can I carry your books to Biology?" he asked eagerly. I was really beginning to regret letting him see my schedule when he offered to help me this morning.

"No thanks, Mike."

"Do you need me to show you where the class room is?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"You sure? It's a pretty big school. Easy to get lost."

I laughed out loud. Try living in a castle with moving staircases and vanishing doors, evil caretakers and mischievous ghosts. I sighed, my mind, for only the millionth time that day, wandered back to Hogwarts and my wizard world family. I felt a little bitter and a lot guilty, going to a muggle school while most of my closest friends and people I considered family were putting their lives in danger. The cryptic message I got from Dumbledore this morning seemed more like an attempt at making me feel useful than anything really important. I woke up to Fawkes, Dumbledore's prized phoenix, and Lily, my owl, squawking at each other from inside Lily's cage. A letter addressed to me was tied to one of Fawkes' talons.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_You can tell them, they may be of help._

_Dumbledore_

_PS: _There is nothing to fear but fear itself_… that includes love, dear heart. Your acceptance of that is key to both your future and ours._

"Thanks, Big D. That made so much sense," I had muttered to myself as I stroked Lily's head before I let her out for her morning hunt.

I pulled myself out of the memory, still ignoring Mike,who didn't seem to notice the shift in my attitude- which really didn't surprise me. He was about as perceptive as a rock. No scratch that. At least rocks don't ramble about themselves non-stop.

When I stepped into the classroom, Mike on my heels of course, I immediately walked towards the teacher, still ignoring Mike.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. I'm Mr. Banner. Welcome. Please sit with Mr. Cullen." The balding, middle aged man instructed me, pointing to….

Another vampire. Why am I not surprised?

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll get the next one as soon as I can but school started again and my teachers are evil so... yeah**


	3. An Owl At the Window

**Disclaimer:** We all know it's not mine. Why make me say it again

**Chapter 3**

**Edward**

I sighed. School is always a drag but it was even worse today. Everyone's minds were on the same topic.

_New girl starts today. Isabella Swan._

Talk of the town, she is.

_I wonder if she's as flighty as Mom says Renee was._

Who cares?

_I hope she isn't as egotistical as all the other girls around her are._

Most girls their age are.

_She's probably tan, blonde and gorgeous… and stupid._

Great. Another one I'll have to beat off with a stick.

_What if she's as pretty as her mother was when we were in high school? How am I supposed to teach with a mini-me of my first girlfriend in the front row?_

Really? The teachers too?

This lasted all day and by lunch I was in dire need of a break. There was no way I would be able to sit in a room full of teenage minds all trying to sneak peeks at the new girl. I made the decision to go sit in my car for the duration of lunch, and ignored Alice's mental grumblings about me being anti-social.

As I sat in my car, Debussy softly playing, I allowed myself to reflect on my lives, both human and vampire.

1901- Birth

1918- Death… Rebirth

1925- Rebellion against my father's ideals

1930- Come home

2009-Now

My life story is riveting, isn't it?

These are the mile stones of my life. Of course interesting things happened in between, but nothing truly notable that changed who I am. Recently I have been considering leaving my family for a while. Just to give them some privacy, and there are still parts of the world I have yet to see, places I want to go. The only problem is that every time I begin to pack Alice and Esme beg me to stay, knowing that I can't say no to either of them.

When I pulled myself from my personal musings, I saw that I have ten minutes to get to Biology. I sighed then chuckled; Mr. Banner has one of the most eccentric minds of all the staff, second only to Mr. Henson's. I successfully tuned out the screaming thoughts of the student body and made my way to Bio.

It wasn't long before my classmates started to file in, none of them stood out to me- just faces of people my family made a point to stay away from after graduation. They held no value to me, and though I could never forget them, due to my perfect memory, I would never give them a thought after my family moved on… at least that's how I felt before _she _walked into the room.

_She _walked, no, she _strut_ into the room an air of undeniable confidence, amusement, and annoyance surrounded her. Her long mahogany brown hair framed her heart shaped face. Her pale complexion (though not as pale as mine) threw her big, brown eyes in to focus. The blue sweater and white ripped skinny jeans she wore accentuated her curves in a modest way, while her knee-high black leather boots mad her taller than her normal, from my estimations, 5'6" height.

As she moved toward Mr. Banner I caught the thoughts of Mike Newton. _Oh yea, she wants this. She's just playin' a little hard to get. I can dig it. Besides with a body like that, I can dig anything the throws at me_. I rolled my eyes. He was such a vile creature. He and that gossip, Jessica, deserve each other.

Even though I never took my eyes off the beauty before me, I noticed that Mr. Banner had directed her to sit at the only empty seat in the room- the one next to me. As she turned towards me, Mike Newton's existence forgotten, her face lit up with recognition and a smirk appeared on her face. I couldn't stop the one that began on mine. As I took a deep breath I caught the most delicious sent ever to grace my senses. It was a mix of freesias and… strawberries? Strawberries hadn't smelled that good even when I was human. Her scent was so intoxicating that it took me a moment to realize that it didn't make my throat burn. At all. Logically I should still felt a little uncomfortable, due to the other humans in the room, but there was nothing. I inhaled again and again. This new feeling was so addicting I abandoned the thought of figuring out why the human's scents no longer caused me pain in favor of relishing in the break from the fire in my throat.

_Edward Cullen is such a crackhead. Why is he sniffing air?_

That stray thought brought me back to reality. _She _was almost to my lab table so I pulled out her stool, noticing that her hands were full. As she sat down I was hit by another wave of that salivating aroma. This girl wasn't human. No human smelled this good. Especially not without smelling like food. But what was she? I decided to peek at her thoughts, but all I got was the voice of an older woman repeating _If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again._ I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was a mind blocking charm. I hadn't encountered one since the seventies, and this had to be the most amusing one yet. So she was a witch. Why was I not surprised? There was some kind of… magic quality about her.

"Hi,"

And my life was complete. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. Her obvious British accent was both surprising and endearing. I could listen to her read a phone book and still be riveted. I realized then she was looking at me amusedly because I had not yet responded.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Edward."

"Bella," she stated, extending her hand. I looked at it and I found that couldn't ignore it as I normally would, so I shook it. I quickly looked up at her and it was obvious through the surprise in her eyes, and the ever growing smile on her face that she too felt the shock that flew through us as we touched.

"Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner called from the front of the room, looking at my new Angel.

I opened my mouth to give her the answer I had pulled from his mind to the question I thought neither of us had heard. Turned out it wasn't needed.

"The Krebs cycle" she said, giving him a dazzling smile.

He seemed surprised; convinced we weren't paying attention, "Okay, Mr. Newton…"

I tune out again, more interested in the beauty sitting next to me than his lecture. I had planned on opening my mouth to speak and her, but I found that I was… nervous. I wanted to impress her, but I too worried about embarrassing myself. I wondered why the sudden change in the way I was acting. After a moment, it came to me… I felt like a teenager with a crush. It was something I had never felt before, but I liked it. I felt human again. With five words, she had accomplished more that my family had in almost a hundred years. And I automatically knew that she would be the only one to ever make me feel this way. As this revelation came to me I heard Bella pull a sheet of paper from her bag and place it on the table in front of us.

_I know what you are, _she wrote

**And yet you sit here, without a hint of fear, **I responded

_I can protect myself_

**I know what you are**

_Really? Your family seemed… clueless… Except maybe Alice_

**When did you meet my family? And the only thing Alice **_**is **_**clueless about is her own human past. **I felt the anger rising like bile in the back of my throat. How long had they known about this amazing girl, and left me uninformed?

_At Lunch. Does Alice not remember her human life?_

**No memory what so ever.**

Bella seemed to be pondering this new information with more interest than most would about a stranger's memory loss. There was a story there, and I swore to myself that I would find out. I wanted to know everything about this girl. Knowing her past and present, and becoming part of her future was my new goal.

As Bella began to write the next line, there was a light tapping on the window, so light I would not have heard it if not for my superior hearing. And yet, Bella's head snapped up so quickly I thought she gave herself whiplash. She glanced at me as if judging whether I heard it to. I smirked at her, wondering what hit the window. I looked, but all I saw was empty space, hearing no thoughts outside, blocked or otherwise. She cut her eyes at me, and then turned to the window, mumbling under her breath, "Hi Pig. I know you've had a long flight but I can't take that now."

To my surprise a small agonized sounding hoot sounded from the empty space outside the window. Was she talking to an owl? An invisible owl? "I know Pig. I'm so sorry, but my bedroom window is open, and I'm sure Lily will share whatever she caught today,"  
she continued in a persuasive voice.

Another hoot sounded just as the bell rang and I gathered my things, waved, and slipped out of the room.

**A/N: So I said something wrong in an earlier chapter. At this point Harry and the others are just starting their summer. (Notification: Wizard time is like wayyyy different than Muggle time. Will be better explained in a later chapter.)**

**Thank You- Reviews are love**


	4. Love Letters

You all should know that I hadn't planned on updating today but I got a review from **Halogirl240 **that made my day, so this is for her.

**Disclaimer:** We all know it's not mine. Why make me say it again? No recognizable characters belong to me.

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

I turn around just in time to see Edward smile and wave as he glided from the room. I begin to internally curse myself for freaking out the most amazing guy I've ever met by talking to an empty window, but then I see the sheet of paper we had been writing notes on. Our previous lines erased, and in their place it said in his perfect handwriting, **Why would you name your owl Pig? You'll have to tell me tomorrow. - Edward**

I smiled as I discreetly put the note in my pocket and gathered my things. I wanted to be a normal teenage girl and over analyze every inch of that note, but I had Gym. The only "Physical Education" we had at Hogwarts was flying, and as much as I wished I was pretty sure there would be no brooms in muggle schools. At least none I could use in public.

I was right. Sometimes I really do hate when that happens. Strange that I have spent the past six years running from and/or chasing death eaters, werewolves, talking rats, evil potions teachers, hippogriffs, ghosts, Filch, Mrs. Norris (I always wondered if there was a Mr. Norris or if Filch's last name was Norris…ew), dementors, the lord of all evil and various other "mythical" creatures- yet I still hate running. Not that it brings back bad memories; I just find it a waste of time and energy. I only run if someone (and/or thing) dangerous is chasing me.

I tried to explain this to Coach Clapp **(A/N: Meyer was just wrong for that one)**, but apparently her small brain was to tiny to wrap around someone not wanting to have anything to do with any type of physical activity. All she said was, "Lady troubles? You can bench it today." I wondered if I could use the "lady troubles" excuse all year, but I doubted it.

I sat on the bleachers, watching the muggles run around the indoor track and wondering if I could stealthily pull Edward's note from my bag when the gymnasium door opened. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie strolling into the room, seconds before the bell rang. Coach Clapp nodded to them and turned her back as they came over to sit with me on the bleachers. I raised an eyebrow and they both snickered. "Carlisle wrote notes saying that we both suffer from chronic gynfobishtyrepia," Alice said.

"Carlisle is our dad, he's a doctor, it's a fake disease," Rosalie continued when she saw my confused expression, "Why waste the energy trying to act human if we don't have to?"

I smiled and nodded in understanding, wondering if I could convince my dad to do something like that. Probably not.

"But fake diseases are not what we want to talk about. We want to ask you a few questions," Rosalie snapped. Alice rolled her eyes, but didn't object. I nodded again, preparing myself for the onslaught. "Now Alice, Jasper, and Edward all seem to accept that you're a witch, and Emmett is too eager to question, but I'm not so sure."

"That's understandable. Most muggles never find out, though the magic surrounds them. You've never been in contact with one of us before, so you'd be just as clueless as them. It just makes them all the more naïve compared to you- someone who figured it out immediately." I was quickly learning that Rosalie was one to respond well to flattery no matter how transparent it was. I knew I was correct in my assertion when she flipped her hair over her shoulder, winking at me and causing both of us to dissolve into girlish giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, Rose is a genius. We know that," Alice rolled her eyes again, "What Rose came here for is proof and an explanation."

"Okay," I shrugged, "I just hope you guys are patient, 'cause this could take awhile." They both nodded, but I still hesitated. These two weren't the only Cullens. I'd already met five, and they'd mentioned a father figure. I had no intention to have to repeat myself, so I decided I would just wait till I could tell everyone at once. Before I even opened my mouth to tell them so, Alice was nodding her head in acceptance.

"That makes sense. Lord knows _I _hate repeating myself," she quipped. I probably should have questioned how she knew what I had planned on saying, but part of me already knew that she had a gift. I had begun to speculate during lunch, and Edward's comment about her memory loss only fueled my suspicions.

Rosalie sighed, "I take it I won't be getting my explanation today then?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, but I will tell you soon. All of you."

"Can I at least get a demonstration or something?" she asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" I reached into my boot, ready to pull my wand out.

"Wait," Alice commanded, stopping my arm's movement with her own. Her head tilted to the side, almost as if in confusion. A moment later a pristine white letter appeared in a puff of smoke on the seat in front of us,_ Bella_ scrawled elegantly across the top. I grinned.

_Dumbledore. _

This wasn't necessarily the most favorable time or place, but I would take what they could give me. A couple seconds later the space next to the letter began to smoke lightly. After a moment the space burst into small flames that extinguished themselves, leaving a bright orange parchment in its wake. _Izzy _was scribbled in black ink.

_Ron._

So these were the first two. I wasn't all that surprised. Headmaster D was probably sending me directions on my assignment, and Ron's note most likely was coded to tell me that they were moving Harry to one of the safe houses. I picked up both letters, briefly scanning them both, to find my original theories correct.

The first read:

_Isabella,_

_The friend from the past will help with the future in which we all share_

_Dumbledore_

And we're back to cryptic. Awesome.

The letter from Ron was more of a note and said:

_Izzy,_

_Got your message. Glad that you made it home safe. Tell your fam' I said hello and ask your step-mum to send me some of those cookies we had last Christmas. Hermione and Gin are bugging me into telling you that you shant have broken up with Nevil. I didn't even know you two were dating. None of you tell me anything. Mum says hello and not to be a stranger. Fred and George send their love (creepers those two gits are)._

_Don't forget us for your new Posh American friends,_

_Ron _

I glanced up from the two letters to see both of my vampire companions in deep thought.

Rosalie seemed to snap out of it first, turning to me asking if one of them was a love letter from my boyfriend, as if she learned about a new species of life every day and was totally comfortable with discussing their life. I couldn't help but laugh, "No, I don't have one. But they are good friends if mine."

"Robert? Shawn? Christian? Albus," Alice murmured. Rosalie and I looked at her, confused. "Albus," she said louder, "Albus Dumbledore!"

She turned and looked me in the eye, "I grew up with him!"


	5. Blast From the Past

So this is going to make me sound really lame, but I just figured out what the "Traffic" tab on my fanfic page thingy is for and what all the graphs meant and… I cried.

Not kidding.

It probably didn't help that I had just logged into my email where I had over seventy "unread" messages from Fanfiction- all of them notices about you, my readers, subscribing to and favoriting my stories and to me as an author. I just felt so loved, I had to post- so this is for you…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter- or the idea of combining the two for that matter.

**Chapter 5**

Previously on Welcome to the War:

**Bella**

"…Albus," Alice murmured. Rosalie and I looked at her, confused. "Albus," she said louder, "Albus Dumbledore!"

She turned and looked me in the eye, "I-I think I grew up with him!"

**Rosalie **

I froze, staring at Alice in shock. My mouth began to open and close, searching for something to say. "B-But I thought you didn't remember your human life," I was finally able to force out.

"I-I don't… or I didn't. I still don't. I think," she stuttered unsurely.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked glancing at Bella to see her staring off into the distance, seemingly in deep thought. After a moment a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes, it made me wary, but I filed that for another time. Now was time to focus on Alice.

"It's a memory. It's fuzzy yet detailed at the same time," she looked me in the eye for a moment before continuing; "I'm a little girl. I'm sitting on a stiff, black, leather chair, watching two adults argue, a man and a woman. They're dressed in late eighteenth century clothing, arms flailing and pointing," Suddenly she gasped, "I think they're my parents!"

I waited for her to finish, but she never did, she just sat there staring into the distance. What that had to do with some guy named Dumbledore, I had no idea. I thought about getting her to tell me more, but I realized that this was the first time she had ever seen her birth parents, that she can remember. I may not have agreed with my parents on everything they did, but I treasured every memory I had of them. Years ago, Alice had confided in me that she had everything she had ever wanted, but the knowledge of who her parents were, where she came from, even a glimpse at her childhood. There was no way I was going to interrupt her.

I may seem like a cold person to most, but my family is the most important thing to me. When they're happy, so am I.

I turned to Bella who was still staring off into the distance, "Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

"The headmaster at Hogwarts, the wizard school I went to. Or at least he was." My heart deflated.

"So there's, like, no way he grew up with Ali?" I asked sadly.

"Of course there is. Why wouldn't there be?" the witch tilted her head to the side in question.

"Um… because if Alice is right and she was a child in the late eighteenth, early nineteenth century, that'd make him over a hundred years old," I spoke as if she was I child. _I guess compared to me she is a child._

"So?" she said before realization dawned on her, she blushed slightly in embarrassment "Sorry, I forgot how little you know about us. We age differently than humans. After we turn seventeen the aging process gradually slows down till it almost stops. It is totally possible that he is that old."

"Really? Cool," I couldn't help but wish that I had been a witch before I was changed. All the immortality without the loss of the human advantages.

"Okay, so we get your Dumbbly guy to come see Alice and he can tell her all about her past!" I exclaimed excitedly, realizing that my sister could get her wish. I glanced at Alice, trying to see if she had heard us. But she was pulling her sketch pad from her bed. I knew that she only used that pad for her visions. It was sacred to her. I wasn't surprised that she chose to draw her parents in it.

She was totally unaware of Bella and my conversation and I soon realized that I could finally surprise her with something. Something she would love.

"Um… Rosalie?" Bella said, pulling me from my plotting.

"Yeah?" I smiled at her.

Bella glanced at me apologetically, "I'd love to help Alice get her memory back, really I would, But…I can't tell you where he is now."

"Why not?" I whined, my anger outweighed by my disappointment.

"Unbreakable Vow," was all she said. If she hadn't said it with such reverence I wouldn't have realized how important it was. Don't get me wrong, I had no idea what the hell she was talking about, but it was obvious that it wasn't something I could question her on. She looked at me, asking me with her eyes to understand. I nodded, finding myself not able to say no.

She sighed in relief, opening her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of Coach Clapp blowing her whistle and calling for us to hit the showers.

**A/N: So… yeah. That's it.**

**Tellin you now: Just cause I posted this cause I got all heartfelt over the love ya'll showed me doesn't mean I'll become one of those authors who claim they'll post if you leave (n) amount of reviews… cause I'm not a liar. Reviews are both love and motivation and I love reading them, but I type like I really slow, so…. Yeah.**

**3, Peace, & Hair Grease**

**MDot**


	6. Family Reunion

**A/N: *Peeks in slowly* Hey guys. Please don't be upset with me… It is now March 8, 2012, and I just realized that I haven't updated this since February… of last year. *Dodges flying shoe* I probably deserved that. But the bottom line is that I'm back, and I'm attempting to re-dedicate myself to WTTW and Crashed, along with keeping up with Blue Cookie… Yeah, so please don't hate me. Your time and reviews are my most valuable possessions when you give them to me, and I beg you not to hesitate to do so. **

**Also, because of BC, I've gotten into habit of writing drabble length chapters, so please don't be surprised when the next chapters aren't as long as the first five were….**

**And now, for the first time in a year, My Wand, Your Fangs: Welcome to the War….**

* * *

**BPov**

The moment Coach Clapp released us from class, I hopped up and began to move down the bleachers and towards doors. "See you tomorrow, guys" I called behind me, only pausing when I heard Alice clear her throat loudly. I turned on my heel and looked up at her, as she was still seated on the top level of the metal seats.

"When can you come over?" she asked.

"Whenever. I've just got to clear it with the fam…" I thought about it for a moment, "which may be more difficult than I thought…"

Alice's eyes momentarily grew, her mouth popping open a bit, "You're related to the pack?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, her suspicions back with a vengeance.

I sighed, "Why would you even ask? You're the psychic."

"B-b-but how?" the pixie-like vampire asked, astonished.

"Step-siblings," I shrugged. "I have to go, but I'll see what I can do, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later," Alice mumbled, shoving a still-glaring Rosalie in the shoulder. "It's not dangerous. I have seen that." Rosalie seemed to relax after that, even waving at me as I walked away.

After a quick stop at my locker, I slipped into the janitor's closet, pulled my wand from my boot, but before I could apparate out the door opened, and Emmett slipped in.

"Oh good, you already have it out," he nodded thoughtfully.

"Umm, Emmett? What are you doing?" I asked accusingly, putting my hands on my hips, not bothering to hide my wand.

"What do you think? I want proof," he demanded, mirroring my stance, hands on hips and bending slightly to look me in the eyes. I smirked, waved my wand and the scene before my eyes changing from Emmett's mocking expression to my bedroom on the third floor of my father's house. After I set my stuff down, I snickered to myself as I imagined what his face must look like now as I walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy."

Charlie jumped, and looked over his shoulder, hold his chest. "Dear God, child. You have to stop doing that," he sighed closing the refrigerator door

"But it's fun," I giggled, poking him in the side to get him to move away from the fridge.

"You're going to give your old man a heart attack," he chuckled as I grabbed a popsicle from the freezer.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll get over it," I grinned at him. "Hey, are the boys coming over today?"

"Yeah. We're the Pack House on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays." Charlie nudged my arm, "Why? You excited to see Jake again?"

I scoffed, "Please, Dad. Ew. More like I was wondering how much food I would need to make."

Charlie watched as I took my wand from my boot, waved it with an extra flourish just for show, and he stepped back as six pounds of ground beef, three skillets, four different seasonings, three bottles of barbecue sauce, and a drying rack flew from the cabinets.

"Barbecue burgers? On your second night back? Oh, you want something…." My dad chuckled. I ignored him as I kept working. "But not from me?" he guessed, scratching his chin and nodding thoughtfully. "You met the Cullens today, didn't you?"

I just winked at him as I set the stove, and began to mix the meat and sauce by hand.

"You are trouble, child, that you are," he pinched my cheek as he ambled back to the living room, and to his beloved Sports Network.

I was halfway through the pack's favorite meal, when I heard the rusty pick-up pull into the driveway. I squealed, paused time around the stove, quickly washed my hands, and ran outside to meet Sue in the front yard.

"Izzy!" she exclaimed, hugging me to her chest. "I missed you, darlin'!"

"Hi, Sue," I sighed into her arms, smiling at the slight Southern twang in her voice. I was feeling more at home with every second.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you got home last night. But I had third shift, and then Andrea's daughter got sick, and she had to stay home, so I had to cover her shift too," Sue pulled me into the house, apologizing along the way.

"It's okay, Sue. It was nice to have Dad to myself for a while. But I did miss you guys. Seth and and the girls hadn't gotten home yet when I left for school, so my return was pretty quiet."

"I bet," she laughed as we walked into the kitchen. I moved back to the stove, and allowed time to continue with a wave of my hand.

"So you're just gonna walk right past your own husband, whom you haven't seen in over twenty-four hours, to chat with a teenage girl?" Charlie sounded astounded and offended, but the smile remained on his face when he wrapped his arms around Sue's hips and kissed her on the cheek. Charlie was the Chief of Police and Sue was one of the local 911 dispatchers, so their shifts sometimes overlapped.

"Oh, didn't you know? I only married you for your witch of a daughter," Sue quipped amusedly. I snorted as I took the last batch of burgers from the last pan and left them on a paper towel covered plate.

It wasn't long after I moved to the center island to talk to my parents that I heard the back screen door slam, as Leah and Seth walked in. Not far behind them, trailed in Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob.

"Jelly Belly!" Seth exclaimed, lifting me off my feet, and spinning me. I laughed joyfully, but stopped when my older brother froze mid-hug. He set me down slowly, eyeing my questioningly, "… Why do you smell like a vampire?"

_A little sooner then I wanted, but here goes nothing…_

* * *

**Ahhhhh! OMG, I didn't realize how much I missed this story. **

**If there was one spell you could perform, as many times as you wanted, for the rest of your life, what would it be?**

**Please review. Or rant. Or yell at me. Just do it by pressing that beautiful little button in the middle of your screen there.**

**Love,**

**-Maya**


	7. That Look

_It wasn't long after I moved to the center island to talk to my parents that I heard the back screen door slam, as Leah and Seth walked in. Not far behind them, trailed in Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob._

_"Jelly Belly!" Seth exclaimed, lifting me off my feet, and spinning me. I laughed joyfully, but stopped when my older brother froze mid-hug. He set me down slowly, eyeing my questioningly, "… Why do you smell like a vampire?"_

_A little sooner then I wanted, but here goes nothing… _

But then I thought, _Maybe I should stall…_

"What kind of greeting is that?" I asked shoving his shoulder, "That's how you greet your favorite sister? With suspicious questions?"

"Bella," Sam growled under his breath, wanting an answer.

"Oh, shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" Sue prompted.

"I smell like a vampire 'cause I met a few today…," I started cautiously.

"Well we guessed you would. There's only like twelve of them at that school," Quil scoffed.

"Well. How was I supposed to _not_ talk to them?" I sighed, "I was bored and muggles are not entertaining."

"Hey!" Charlie protested.

"You're not a muggle dad, you're a squib."

"Whatever, but talking to one, or a few would not make you smell like this." Leah smiled apologetically, hugging me as she sniffed my hair. "How are you, sis?"

"A little Floo-lagged, but I'll be fine," I smiled. "And I sit next to one of them in my Biology class, and two of them are in my gym bell. No big deal."

"No, Bella. It is a big deal. They can't know what you are. Or that you know what they are. "

"Well, it's too late for that, now isn't it?" a voice behind me chuckled, followed by a feminine snort. I spun on my heel to face my two younger sisters.

"Naya, Kaya." I stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Isabella." They chimed together before stepping forward, each jumping up to chest bump me. As usual, it failed epically, and we all landed on the floor in front of the stove.

"You three are ridiculous." Seth and Leah said, at the same time.

I turned to Charlie and Sue as I stood, "How come I didn't get a twin? Everyone else did."

"Hello? We were talking here." Sam interrupted. "And what do you mean, 'It's too late'?" he questioned, looking to the two sixteen year olds.

"The Cullens already know all about Bella." Naya smirked.

"She told them, like, everything." Kaya smirked, causing all the other wolves to tense.

"I did not!" I said, flicking Kaya in the ear. Everyone in the room relaxed. "But I will when I go to their house tonight."

"What?" they all seemed to gasp at once before they all started to protest. Loudly. At the same time.

After they were all done yelling and had stopped vibrating, teetering on the edge of phasing, I began to explain.

"I got s message from Dumbledore today. If I translated right, it seems that the Cullens are destined to be an important part of the war." I looked around at the only slightly convinced faces around me. "And maybe the only reason he let me come home."

My dad's eyes grew with understanding, as did almost everyone else's.

"Wait, let you come? Are you some kind of prisoner in that messed up boarding school of yours?" Sam asked, eyeing me angrily.

I sighed heavily, "Why do you have to be such a suspicious douche all the time? No, I am not a prisoner. But it is a dangerous time in the wizard world, and if Dumbledore thought it was too much of a risk, I would have stayed with my wizard friends. Besides, he gave me an assignment, and I think the Cullens are it."

"You think?" he continued to question.

"Everything has to be coded, and we're all on a need-to-know basis. Get over it. We, I, know what I'm doing."

Sam seemed to calm down more, not that I cared.

"Speaking of, you're not going to stop me from going over there tonight. It might be crucial to saving the world." I continued. As everyone began to protest again, I saw Embry and Quil eyeing the burgers that were still sitting by the stove. And no one eats until I can go."

Everyone reluctantly agreed pretty soon after that. I own this place.

***HPT***

A while later, I was standing in my closet, picking out something to wear, and chatting with my sisters. Naya, Kaya and I were giggling over something stupid and teenage-girly when Leah froze and motioned for me to come and sit with her on my bed. I did, slightly confused.

She tilted her head, staring into my eyes. After a moment, she spoke. "What's his name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's no guy."

All three of them snorted. "Like hell. You've got that look in your eyes," Naya pointed out.

"What look?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"The same one Leah had when she came home after the first time Jacob phased. All dazed and giddy," Kaya teasingly poked me in the arm.

"Shut up," I blushed.

"What's his name?" Leah repeated, grinning enthusiastically.

I hesitated for a moment. They were wolves and I was falling for a vampire I barely knew. But they're my sisters so…

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

* * *

**Reviews are love…. **

**-Maya**


	8. Silent Pasts

**A/N: I don't even want to talk about how long I've been missing from FFN. But it's summer now and I should have more time to write.  
**

* * *

_"What's his name?" Leah repeated, grinning enthusiastically._

_I hesitated for a moment. They were wolves and I was falling for a vampire I barely knew. But they're my sisters so…_

_"Edward. Edward Cullen."_

… I could hear the crickets as they stared at me… _Tumbleweed._

"Ha ha. Ha ha," Leah intoned, causing me to roll my eyes. "But really, is it Neville?"

"Please, that's Naya's man," joked Kaya.

"ONE TIME!" Naya shouted. "I say he's cute _once_ and now I'll never live it down." Leah, Kaya and I giggled while our youngest sister pouted. "Why are we talking about me, anyway? Bella's the one falling for a bloodsucker…"

"I am not!" I denied instinctively… even though I kind of was. "I mean… uh, maybe a little."

"You're not kidding?" Leah checked, seemingly searching my eyes for something.

"He's a nice guy… and I feel this pull to him, ya know? We didn't even talk much, but we… I don't know, clicked."

Leah nodded in understanding, but the twins stared at the two of us in confusion.

"You'll get it when you meet your imprint. That's when everything starts to fall into place," explained Leah.

"Whatever." The two sighed, obviously thinking of their bizarre situation. They had announced that their imprints would not enter their lives for years.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Kaya turned to me and ordered, "Wear the blue and brown shirt with the blazer."

"And the mustache earrings. It'll ease the tension," added Naya before they both kissed my cheeks and reminded me how happy they were to have me home before leaving. Leah also left me to get dressed and after I did, I stood before the mirror, trying to figure out how I was going to explain the mess the wizarding world was in, without announcing to the entire family that I was falling for their son.

Perhaps I should explain. My mother, Renée, was born and raised in an upscale flat in Chelsea, which is like the Upper East Side of London. Her parents were rarely there and repressive to her… free spirited nature when they were. During her college years, she rebelled and dropped out of Cambridge to run off with an American tourist. Said tourist abandoned her in a Seattle bus station after finding out that her parents cut her off. Unfazed, Renée hopped on the first bus she could, and ended up in the small town of Forks, Washington. There she met recent Police Academy graduate, Charlie Swan, and the two fell into each other in days. She stayed at his mother's bed and breakfast, but spent most of her time at his house.

After a few days, Renée tired with America and not having Daddy's bank account at her disposal and returned to England. Charlie also moved on without a care, soon meeting and truly falling for a recent divorcee with young twins, Sue. Neither looked back or spared the other a passing thought for a couple months, until a Tesco pregnancy test, taken in the penthouse bathroom of the Four Seasons London, flashed at an only slightly flustered Renée. Upon his exes' call, Charlie packed up and moved to London, much to Renée's parents' disdain. The two twenty-something's lived together, comfortably and as friends until Renée gave birth to none other than me.

Renée, while happy to stay sober and responsible while with child, was prepared to return to her life as a barely passing, drunk, partying college student. Charlie, a simpler soul, wanted his daughter to know calmer life, away from Renée's overbearing and disapproving parents. Said parents did not object to Charlie's decision to take his child back to America, and convinced Renée that an illegitimate child would slow her down in life. He was also secretly wary of Voldemort's constantly growing power in the UK.

Charlie moved back across the pond and settled into life as a single father. It didn't stay that way for long, though. Charlie and Sue reconnected within weeks of his return, and a couple months later she and her two kids, Leah and Seth, moved in with us. Charlie's mother, my Grandmother Marie and my namesake, approved of Sue, much more than she did of Renée and embraced them as family. Within a year, they were engaged and Sue was pregnant.

As we aged, it was slowly revealed to me and my siblings that Grandmother Marie, or Nana as we called her, was special, as was Leah and Seth's father, Harry.

Nana was an Irish witch who discovered her powers at the age of eleven when she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nana married an American wizard named Zachary Swan. My father never displayed any signs of possessing powers and was declared a squib when he never got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Harry, along with most of the Quileute tribe, was descended from wolves and could still shift into one. It was suspected that Seth would start the change when he finished puberty, but we were all surprised when Leah, the first female werewolf, phased a full year before her twin brother.

Well, all of us, except Naya and Kaya. Ever since they learned how to accurately express themselves, my younger sisters just seemed to know the most random things. Who was calling before the phone rang, how many miles were left on any given car we passed on the road, and when someone's spouse was being… adulterous.

There's nothing more awkward than watching my four year old twin sisters in their matching Easter dresses look up at the pastor's wife, eyes wide with innocence, and announce in front of the entire congregation that the pastor was sleeping with one of the ushers… who was thirty-eight years his senior.

Yeah….

When the girls turned eleven, a little over a year after I did, they received their Hogwarts letter, but chose to respectively decline but refusing to tell us why. Three years later, they phased and joined the pack, claiming that was their original reason for staying home. This revealed that the werewolf gene was able to be passed through the mother. Who knew? Apparently, Naya and Kaya did.

Of course while this was going on, I was forced to spend more time with Renée as attending Hogwarts required a legal guardian and home address in the UK. She had at some point, I'm not sure when and don't really care, met and married a duke by the name of Phil Dwyer. I didn't find out until one of his assistants picked me up from the airport. I worried for a second, but later found out that my mother was only still upset that she had only recently found out about my family's_ gift_. She eventually got over it and promised to keep my going to Hogwarts a secret.

At school, I was sorted into Gryffindor and befriended a few of my house-mates, the most recognizable being _the_ Harry Potter. Whose story I'm sure you already know. It was only recently that Renée, who now insists I call her _Mom_, ew, decided to care and pull me from school.

So here I am. About to set off to set up my place in the coming war.

"Alright, Bella," I sighed to myself after calling downstairs to the family that I was leaving. "Here we go…"

* * *

**Reviews are love…**

**-Maya**


	9. Eavesdroping

**A/N: Okay, so I'm just going to stop promising to update more often, because apparently I suck at it. I do promise to write when inspiration strikes and post when I believe a chapter is ready. Sorry for the delay… there will probably be another one—hopefully not such a long one, so I'm apologizing in advance for that one too.**

* * *

_**Edward**_

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

My mind was constantly reliving our conversation, focusing on the features I had already memorized.

All of a sudden, life was no longer a drag. I was being sucked in by this beautiful young woman, but you would hear absolutely no complaints from me.

The brightest, deepest chocolate eyes I'd ever seen.

After practically skipping from Mr. Banner's room, I moved towards the Social Studies building, trying to wipe the smile off my face. It wasn't long before I realized that it was helpless. I had found my mate, and I had never felt better.

_My mate._

The long, softly curled mahogany hair.

I had dreamed, or fantasied, as I would never dream again, of finding her, of who she would be. And she was finally here.

Her smooth, porcelain skin dotted with light freckles.

I was mesmerized.

My problem was that I had no idea how to approach her about it. She claimed to know what I was, but I had no idea how far that knowledge went. It was safe to assume that she knew how dangerous I could be, especially if she went to a wizarding school along with the protective spell that kept me from thirsting for her blood. But did she know that _like like_-ing her wasn't like it would be for the average male? How could I explain to her that I would love her for the rest of my existence? Sure she could accept what I was, but could she love me, despite it? What about when she found about my past? How long until—

_Stop it, Edward. _The irritated thought hit me hard, as my family's usually do when they direct them at me. It was Jasper this time. I'm sure he could feel my self-doubt half a mile away. _That girl hasn't known you for two hours, and she already loves you. She's your mate, and she knows it. And she's happy about it. That's all that matters._

I was about to question him when he began to remember all that he had been through before he knew Alice. And yet she loved him more fiercely than anyone outside her mind could imagine. Could Bella ever feel that way for me? Something light and hopeful started to grow inside my chest and told me that it was possible.

I settled down in Economics, grinning goofily when I heard my love's melodic voice outside the slightly cracked window. She was out of hearing range for any human, or _muggle_ as I guess Bella would call them, but I could hear her loud and clear. I watched through the eyes of my sisters as she spoke to Coach Clapp and made her way towards them I tried to pay close attention to what they were discussing, but it was difficult to do so with Bella sitting there being so drop dead gorgeous. I did however snap to attention when the letters appeared and Rosalie asked after a boyfriend. I released a growl at that one. _No_. My mate had me, family, friends, and maybe acquaintances, but not a boyfriend. I would crush him. The one exception to my no killing rule. I wouldn't even drink from him. He just needed to be gone. I was already deep in my plotting some stranger's demise when my love answered in a negative, causing me to exhale in relief.

Alice's thoughts distracted me from my ogling. She seemed to be trying to remember something from her human life, and suddenly it was nowhere as foggy as it had been in the past. Dumbledore had awoken something in the recesses of her mind. I watched and listened as she searched through a mental list of names until one fought its way to the forefront of her mind. Albus. And with it came an image of a young boy that morphed into a mischievous looking teenager and further into a smiling young man. It would seem that she had known this person for a great deal of her human life.

I listened to the rest of their conversation, watching in fascination how my girl indirectly brought such happiness to my favorite sister. I listened to her describe wizarding life times to Rose, and shared in Rosalie's misunderstanding of the term _Unbreakable Vow, _but also sensing the importance of it.

I growled slightly when Coach Clapp blew her whistle, ending the girl's conversation, and consequently my connection with their conversation. My growl grew closer to a snarl when I saw, through Alice, Bella's future disappear into one of the houses we knew as a Pack home when she mentioned her family.

A whole new set of worries flew through my mind.

Would the Pack allow us to be together? Would they fight it? There was no doubt in my mind that I would fight to the death just to look at Bella again, but if that really is her family, would she hate me for fighting them? Jasper said she loved me, but did she love me enough to go against her entire family? Would it be fair of me to expect her too? What if she chos-?

My inner turmoil was interrupted by Alice telling that the mutts would not cause any of us any harm. I relaxed a little knowing that her message wasn't just for Rose. _You really shouldn't eavesdrop, Wardo._ _Go to Carlisle and tell him what's happened. Make sure he and Esme are ready to host a human… and don't whine, 'cause she's about to leave anyway._

I sighed and obeyed the little pixie holding onto the knowledge that I would get to see my Bella soon.

* * *

**A/N: ****I promise that the next few chapters will be more dialouge heavy and less mental rambling.**

**Reviews are love… even for those who only update twice a year…**

**-Maya **


End file.
